


How Far We'll Go

by stormin_thru_glitter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormin_thru_glitter/pseuds/stormin_thru_glitter
Summary: You, Steve and Sam are assigned a mission in a small town in Florida. The night the three of you decide to go through with the plan, something goes wrong and a new revelation is revealed. Not long after, you get word from the rest of the team back home in New York that they're too busy with something of their own to aid your travels, leaving your group to drive back up the country to help with the problem.





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently went on a weird kick of coming up with ideas for fics, literally thinking of 1 or two a night for about 4 days straight, so I have a lot of ideas lined up. This one is a work in progress, but I've been writing it for almost a week now so hopefully I have enough for a couple of chapters at first. I don't have a schedule for it, just whenever I can get it written because I also need to focus on school.  
> This is my first fic ever, so I hope it's alright!!  
> Also, as this is the intro, it's going to be ultra short, because I didn't want to pair it with chapter 1...
> 
> Warnings: None yet

"Are we there yet?" Sam whined in the small, cramped car shared with Steve and yourself.   
"You tell me, birdbrain! You're the navigator this time." You quipped back, making sure to emphasize the insult you knew he hated.   
"Y/N, don't make me come back there and duct tape your mouth shut." He threatened back, holding up a half used roll from the front seat. Steve probably had other goodies stashed in the glovebox you could use against Sam in the near future.  
"Oh, you would probably love to do that, wouldn't you Sammy?" You purred, winking at him through the rear view mirror, also catching the eye of the driver.   
"Y/N! Cut it out, I need him to navigate!" Steve scolded, interrupting your stare off with the bird-man. 

Only four hours had gone by in the group's little road trip from your previous covert operation in Florida, heading back home to New York. Of course that was going to take a few days, so the three of you opted to rest a few times along the way, the first being in Brunswick, Georgia. But that stop couldn't come sooner, seeing as you were all still on edge with what happened with the mission, and what was happening back at home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, strip club setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to get this ball rolling!!

The mission was to find out valuable information regarding Hydra activity in Eastern Europe. Your target was a regular at a small gentleman's club in a town no one knew.   
Steve was tasked with recon, posing as an interested jigalow meaning to interview with the manager in order to get the real layout of the floor and backstage, which he recalled as being more uncomfortable than taking his first girl out for dinner.   
Sam's job was surveillance through the floor security camera while Steve went through his steamy interview process,  obviously filled with comments from the both of you as you watched him perform possibly the worst pole routine ever attempted. Sam later joined the waiting team on 'ladies nights'.   
Your job was the important one though. Posing as a waitress during the late shift every night, you attempted to listen in on conversations the target had with other men, as you guessed they worked either for or with him. During ladies nights that Sam waited, you worked the dingy, unkempt, and poorly stocked bar on the back wall to watch mainly the guests.  
Three days into the job and the man showed up, and kept an easy pattern the next few days. Walk in, order a sprite and vodka, sit in the fourth chair of the second row in front of the stage, and wait for the people to come to him. On an average night he would be visited by 3 or four scrawny boys practically groveling at his feet.   
With careful deliberation after a few days of watching the crowd, Sam was itching to put the plan into action: corner the guy in the back alley as he took his 8 o'clock cigarette, and hold him at the point of a dagger you always had stored under your work skirt. It would have worked too. But of course something had to go wrong...  
\------------  
Day 4

"WHAT THE F-"  
"Y/N, language!"  
"You know what Sam..." Steve scowled at his friend as you held up a glitzy bra and matching thong from an unmarked white box.  
You were fuming, and if you didn't have such self-control you'd probably be stomping right out the door of the apartment SHIELD rented for your troupe's mission.  
"Steve, you son of a buzzard" you avoided any other words of the foul sort, "you said I would be fine as a waitress. So you better have a good reason for turning me into a stripper or I'm out."  
That was the deal for the first week at least.  
"Listen, Y/N. you look too suspicious lingering on the floor like you've been, and it's attracting unwanted attention. If you don't change your persona you're going to jeopardize this mission!" Steve explained, knowing the best way you would comply is by being convincing you were to be a problem in the future. He took the lingerie from you and placed it on your bed in an unsaid command, blue steel gaze and all.  
"He's also not saying it's to get back at you for laughing at his amazing dance moves the other night..." Sam trailed off, receiving a hardy slap on the back of the head by the super soldier and a death glare from you.   
Were you uncomfortable with wearing practically nothing, while being forced to make a show of yourself? Absolutely. But this mission had to be finished so you could go home to your sweatpants.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strip club setting, mentions of being shot, mention of blood

Day 6

On the last day of the mission, the three of you decided to go through with the plan, tweaking it a bit before leaving, in case of any unwanted lackey attention hidden behind the building. Entering the club everyone positioned themselves, you stationed next to the bar in your least revealing outfit so far (thankfully) and the boys seating themselves at a nearby booth. Everything was going according to plan.  
Until, out of the corner of your eye you saw a large, balding man, dressed in an all-black suit, walk out from behind the curtain during a Vegas dance routine. The lusting men sitting before the girls were oblivious, and the target was scolding someone over the drink they brought him, everyone too busy to notice the invader. Suddenly, as you turned your full attention to the suspicious man, you saw him pull something black from the inside of his suit jacket. NO! Was all you could think, as you scrambled from your position to reach where the mercenary was focusing his attention; your target. You could hear the clatter of the table as the others followed your unsaid directions in a full sprint to the front of the room. As if in slow motion, you saw the bald man point his gun at your mission, so you did what any other SHIELD recruit would do... tackle the target.  
\--------------

Like the selfless savior you were, you lunged just as a shot was heard from the right side of the stage. All you felt was pain stemming from your left shoulder when you hit the ground, body draped over two others in a heap of panic and blood. But the shot was secondary to ordering Sam and Steve to high-tail it after the mercenary, yourself taking the target from his part of the old carpet and dragging him into the ally by his shirt, continuing with the plan by yourself.


End file.
